The Moonlight Ball
by PapettomasutaDartz
Summary: Garu is the guest of Janor at a ball that the cloud man is throwing and Garu needs to have a date like every one else and he has no choice but to ask Pucca.
1. Chapter 1

_One day in sooga village There was an anoucment being made_

_The cloudman:I am hosting a ball this ball is called __the moon light ball __it will be outside and every one must where dresses and fancy cloths to the ball like the girls will where big fluffy dresses and the boys will where nice tucksedos and such._

_village:ooo ahh_

_The cloud man:Now this is a rule all girls must go with boys and you know boys will go with girl and I need everyone to be on time esecially you Garu your our big guest as the great ninja of the village_

_Garu wasn't going to go to this ball but he had no choice now so he thought maybe he could slide to the ball without a date _

_The cloud man:Oh and Garu don't even think about comeing up here without a date _

_Garu:HMM?_

_The cloud man:I know what your thinking and just because your the special guest dosen't mean that you get to slide without a date to this ball I want you to find th eperfect girl like...Pucca!_

_Garu's eyes shot wide open _

_Garu:are you crazy _

_Abyo: I think you should take Pucca to stop being so scared your a ninja for god sake don't ruin our good name._

_Garu:oh and I suppose you got enough courage to ask Ching to the ball then?_

_Abyo:(Blushing) well I guess you could say I like Ching more then I thought I did_

_Garu:Yeah I knew you did you big idot_

_Abyo:Well anyways I think that..._

_Ching and Pucca were on their way to the mall to do shopeing for the ball they were chatting away about how they were so excited the whole thing _

_Pucca:im not going_

_Ching:why not?_

_Pucca:because I want to go with Garu and only Garu_

_Ching:you know Garu still dosen't have a date._

_Garu gulped and thought he was going to die his thoughts raced and funally he had reached a desicion _

_Garu:Im going to ask Pucca to the ball he thought _

_he started to walk twoards the girls and stopped and then he said in his most big, strong corages voice _

_Garu:Pucca will you go to the ball with me tommorw nigh?_

_Pucca's mouth dropped open and she said_

_Pucca:of course I'll go_

_both girls laughed and Jumped up and down._

_Ching:Pucca im so happy for you_

_Abyo:congradulations Garu you've concuered your fear of Pucca and decided on a good desicion_

_Garu:I feel that I made a real scary desicion I might live I might not._

_Ching and Pucca were on their way to mall and when they got there Pucca found the perfect dress it had no straps sparkles and dimonds around the chest part and with a ribon in the back Ching also found the best dress long slender sparkles short and ruffly with silvier dimond shoes Pucca's shoes were red sparkly with a dimond flower outline on it just like on her dress the girls were dripping in dimonds earings with colored dimonds in them Pucca's had red and Chings had purple the girls were ready along with the boys had nice tucksedoses Abyo's was black with and white Garu's had black and red the boys were going to look great. _


	2. The right choice

_That night at the ball Garu and Pucca, Ching and Abyo walked in through the VIP entrance with all his pride Garu grabbed Pucca's hand and they all walked inside the girls looked and gasped as Abyo walked in with Ching._

_Abyo:hey girls_

_Ching put her head down and sighed her thoughts were (how could I have thought he would be so sivilized just for one night) a tear streamed down her face but as hard as she tried not to cry to keep her mascara from running she couldn't help it.Abyo staired at her his heart sunk. _

_Abyo:ladies tonight it's all about Ching_

_Abyo had put his arm around her and said_

_Abyo:Ching im sorry for all i've done and I guess Im closer to you then I led on and I think that me and you are closer then you even think_

_Ching gave Abyo a hug then Garu came_

_Garu:Abyo lets go I need some incouragement _

_Pucca:at least your date is happy mine didn't even want to come here _

_Ching:Abyo knows when to be stupid and when not to be Garu jaust isn't the type to do this kind of thing but you know Garu worries more about you then you think Pucca he might even feel the same way as you do_

_Abyo:Ching come and dance with me _

_Ching:Okay well let me know how it gose _

_Garu and Pucca sat there for the next 2 hours and garu sighed and layed on the table Pucca looked disappointed Garu remembered what Abyo said don't ruin the ninja name _

_Garu:Pucca? _

_Pucca:what?_

_Garu:want to dance? _

_Pucca:me?_

_Garu:(laughung)yes you_

_Pucca:yes _

_as the two danced twoard Ching and Abyo they started actually haveing fun together after the danceing The cloud man started to say the speech and then he called Garu's name_

_Everyone:cheering _

_even Tobe was cheering for Garu and belive it or not he came there with a date the girl who hangs out with the wich doctor and clown had came with him Ring Ring and Don Dae came together along with other cuples after the ball. Garu and Pucca were leaving and Ching and Abyo had already gone to the noodle resturant_

_Pucca:well what a night huh _

_Garu:look Pucca I know im not the best date but I think that we had a little fun tonight even though we onally danced twice don't you think that, that might have been enough?_

_Pucca:I thought that maybe you asked because you wanted to not because you had no choice_

_Garu:to tell you the truth I thought that this was the funeset thing I've done all year and I was wandering if we could do it agian?_

_Pucca:what are saying?_

_Garu:would you like to go on a date with me?_

_Pucca:(smieling)yes I will_

_thats when it happened Pucca and Garu actually kissed one another on the mouth_

_Garu and Pucca stared at each other and then they left for the resturant without saying a word and holding his hand they laughed on the way there.  
_

_Read chapter 3 to see how the date gose and how the ending is. _


	3. The romantic end

Summary-OH MY GOD SORRY FOR TAKEING SO LONG BUT I TRYED MORE THEN ONCE TO GET THE THRID CHAPTER ON THE DOUCUMENTS IT WAS SAYING SOMETHING ABOUT...YOU CAN'T AND ALL BUT ANYWAY I AM SO SORRY PLESES FORGIVE ME. 

Chapter3-The date

That day Garu took Pucca out on the date they were going to the mall a place to go with a zillon places to have fun when he picked Pucca up at her house she on jeans and a red tube top with red tennie shoes and her purse.

Garu:wow you look great

Pucca:thanks you look good to

Garu had on a black sweat shirt with a heart in the middle and some black shorts with black converse so him and Pucca left

Chefs:bye Pucca come back befor 10:00pm

Pucca:relax I will I promise

Chefs:take good care of her now Garu

Garu:I will

MALL

---------

At he mall Garu bought Pucca a bubble tea and they went to the music store,the book store and hot topic they had bought things from most of the stores they went into when they left it was seven o'clock and the mall had closed so they went to the beach and sat on the sand thats when Garu asked something that she thought she would never here

Garu:Pucca?

Pucca:yeah?

Garu:um will you be my gurlfreind?

Pucca:I...

Garu:you know what just forget it

Pucca:wait you didn't even give me a chance to answer and the answer is yes becaus I've wanted this for a long time but i always thought you didn't like me so I never bothered to ask.

Garu:thats why I was always being mean because I sorta had a crush to but every time something would remind me that I shouldn't like you and the other said just find love.

Pucca:thats very sweet of you and I...

Garu:Pucca...I...I love you

Pucca:I love you to

So for the second time he had kissed pucca with his own will and did not stugle to get out of her grasp he had just found his true love and who knows maybe even life partner.When Pucca got home it was bariley turning eleven but they caought her.

Chefs:Pucca

Pucca:ah!oh hey...look I know what your going to say and Im sorry for being out so late but Garu told me that he...loves me and I wanted to spend a lot of time with him because i wanted to show him that I would get grounded for a week just to be with him.

Chefs:thats sweet so we think you should not get punished for falling in love we all have been there so Pucca you can go out agian any time this week

Pucca:thanks

Pucca gave her uncleds hugs and went off to bed this was the good life.

Finished sorry for takeing so long but I think I might write a sequel to this in a we'll see what happens after they spend most of their lives together and Garu proposes but not exactly now bwcause im going to back to school soon so I won't be writeing these stories for a little while once agian sorry.


End file.
